


almost (is never enough)

by gaymes (sevenbraincells)



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But like also, College, Enjoy!, F/F, Fix-It, I just have so many ideas, I like it though, Missing Scene, Not A Fix-It, One-Shot, Post-Canon, all the other characters are minor, also idk which of janis' last names to use, and it works with this pairing, artist/marketing au, basically they're adults, but not as much as i thought there'd be, i guess?, idk how to explain this really, idk what really matters is that regina and janis dated for a while in high school, it's just like, just had an idea, pockets of angst, they went to college ig?, this is a one shot, this is just a mess tbh, when i pictured this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/gaymes
Summary: Janis is a twenty-one year old art major who's failing at keeping her life together. But her art was going to be in a real  exhibit, so she still had something going for her.Regina George is twenty-one, working a co-op job in some huge firm on the business side of things, because it turned out that she's really good at that. She has to go to this art exhibit for some sort of business negotiation with one of the artists.And there they are, Janis and Regina George, seeing each other for the first time since senior year.
Relationships: (past), Regina George & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	almost (is never enough)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: use of the word q*eer a couple of times throughout.

Janis most certainly did not have her life together. She was an art major, for fucks sake. And she was twenty-one. Was there anyone who seriously expected her to be?

But things in her life were going right, for once. She had actual people in her classes that she could call _friends_ , and she was genuinely enjoying her classes. Her artwork was going to be featured in an actual, real, professional exhibit. It was going to be _so_ much better than that one from high school. She just knew it. 

She was getting ready for it, debating whether or not to call Damien for fashion advice. She didn't hate him - and that was a rare thing for her - but they had just drifted apart during the three years they'd been in college. 

So she just put on a suit, navy blue with a white shirt. And a pin. 

She was openly queer now, and a _much_ better ally to other parts of the community than she'd been in high school. 

Going to a historically womens' college did that to her. 

She'd even talked to Karen a bit, since they went to the same college. They'd see each other every once in a while. 

Well, maybe a little bit more than every once in a while, but that was only because Karen was seeing - that means she was hooking up with - Janis' roommate. She avoided studying, sleeping and doing absolutely _anything_ at her dorm. 

So she'd done a lot of art. Like a _lot_. Apparently there were some art critics or something, because her professor told her that her art was going to be put in a very prestigious exhibit - for up and coming artists - if she wanted it to be, of course. 

And she did. Of course she did. 

Which is why she was getting ready. 

Though that was more like 'getting ready' because she'd completely zoned out while thinking to herself, and standing in the mirror. 

Karen was over, watching a movie on the couch. Janis was always scared to leave her room because she was not the biggest fan of witnessing PDA. 

But there wasn't any, she realized as she walked out. Instead...

"You look...wow." She exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks?" 

"She's right, you do." Her roommate added, "you deserve this. Go get 'em tiger."

"I don't know what that means," Janis commented before awkwardly waving and walking out of the dorm. 

***

The art hall - where the exhibit was being held - was fucking incredible. "Holy shit," Janis couldn't help but whisper to herself. 

She hoped no one overheard her. She didn't want that to be the first impression she made on such an astounding group of people. 

The talent was overwhelming and Janis paled in comparison. 

There were just _so_ many people. So, so, so many. 

She didn't know where to start - whether it was in introductions or looking at the art. 

Damn it, she should've planned this out _before_ leaving the house. 

"Janis, hi, it's so good to meet you," She heard someone say. She turned her head to follow the voice, and saw a middle-aged white man talking to her. 

"It's nice to meet you too," she trailed off, doing her best to be polite. 

"Neil, it's Neil." 

"Nice to meet you too, Neil," she forced a smile, hoping he would break the awkward silence. 

"I work for this firm, and we need new graphic designers. I've seen your art and I think you'd be a great fit. If you could have your portfolio prepared by next week, here's our card, for you to get in touch." He handed her a business card and walked off. 

Job opportunities. That was...good. She did need the money, but Janis didn't really know if she was the graphic design kind of artist. 

But she'd try anything (and that means most things) twice. 

The night went on, the stars got brighter and the amount of business cards in Janis' suit jacket pocket only grew larger. 

It felt fantastic, at first, getting all this validation in her artwork. But eventually, it grew boring. Everyone just said the same thing over and over and _over_ again. And she was doing her best to be kind, polite and a good person about it, but it was so fucking hard. 

Eventually, she found a place in the art hall where no one bothered her. A snack table close to the...were those nude models? Photographed? And saturated? Yeah, there was probably a reason no one went there. 

She had a clear view of nearly the entire exhibit though. And could just people-watch. God, had she missed that. 

But then there was one face that she recognized. Which was weird because her professor had specifically told her that it was _only her_ who had been chosen for the exhibit - she even had to sign an NDA about it - and she was very, very far from anyone that she might've known in high school. 

It was just her and Karen...wasn't it?

Like Karen, the familiar girl had a head of blonde hair. 

It was _her_. 

Her former-best friend - and girlfriend, but no one really knew that. It was none other than...

"Regina George," she said, to the girl, no, woman, who was now standing right beside her. 

"Janis...I don't know your last name." 

"Sarkisian." 

"I could've sworn it was Ian in high school."

"I could've sworn you didn't pay attention to me."

If Janis looked over at Regina, she would've seen the hurt look on her face. But she didn't look over. "Of course I did!" 

"Then you didn't do a really good job of keeping us a secret then, did you?"

"Well no one thought that we were, you know." 

Now, Janis was looking at Regina. Watching her. Seeing the way her eyes looked over at Janis. Seeing the way they darted around, as if she was worried that someone was near and could overhear them. 

"No, they just hated me because they thought that you did." 

"And Cady hated me because you did!" 

"You know that's not-"

"She was the first new kid in _years_. I wanted to make a good first impression, have a chance to start anew, at least with one person."

"Was I not enough?"

"You were," Regina hesitated. "Different." 

"I miss being friends," Janis sighed, not realizing what she said for nearly ten seconds. But Regina was smiling. 

"Me too."

"Isn't this the part where we say some cliché thing about trying to be friends again?" 

"Because you love clichés _so_ much, don't you, Janis Ian?" 

"I don't know what I love anymore," was all Janis said. 

The pair just stood there, drinking alcohol that was either really cheap or really expensive. They were awfully similar, for being so different. 

***

After people-watching in complete silence until their feet fell asleep, Regina decided to speak up again. "I've seen your art, it's uh- it's really good."

"Thanks," Janis said, and she could find herself meaning it. Fuck, why did Regina do this to her? "So you know why I'm here then?"

"Of course. You've always been into art. I remember your little doodles from when we were kids. They were so much better than anyone else's doodles." 

"You're biased."

"So what if I am?" Regina smiled, a genuine one, unlike so many of the ones she used to put on when they were still in high school.

"What are you doing here?" Janis said, ignoring any possible meaning of Regina's words. 

"Oh-I'm-uh- I'm in co-op. For business. There's some sort of business thing going on tonight that I'm supposed to be watching, but it's whatever, you know?" 

"You went into business?"

"Why are you saying it like that?" 

"It's just- it's surprising and not surprising at the same time." 

"Just like you actually coming out,"

"Would've done it sooner if you didn't call me the d-slur in front of the whole school. Multiple times."

"I never apologized for that, did I?" 

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sorry, for calling you that. I just-I shouldn't make excuses. It was wrong."

"Yeah, it was."

"But you weren't perfect either."

"I'm working on being a better person."

"Me too." 

Suddenly, the first middle-aged man from earlier - Neil - came over. "Regina, Janis. Oh good, you've met! I've been looking all over for you. Regina, Janis is who we're considering for graphic design."

"What?" Regina nearly shouted. 

Janis was extremely tempted to ask what was going on, but she didn't think that she wanted the answer. 

"We're going to buy her art. That's the negotiation." 

"Buy my art?" 

Neil turned to face Janis. "Of course. We buy the copyright claims to your art and use it for our company."

"Then why do I need our portfolio?"

"It's a formality, plus, it gives us options." 

"So you're not going to hire me. You'll just pay me once, to buy my art?"

"Exactly." 

"You don't have to-" Regina started. 

"But I want to." Janis looked Regina straight in the eyes. "I'm sure you have some papers you'd like me to sign?" 

"In a bag just across the room," Neil beamed. 

"Wonderful."

Janis started walking away, and being queer, she walked fast. Was that an overused joke/stereotype that had gotten old years ago? Yes. But was it true? Also yes. Her plan was to be out of the building before Neil got back. 

It took Regina nearly a minute to notice that Janis was leaving. 

And as if they were in a coming-of-age movie, or a rom-com, or _something_ like that - Regina ran after her. 

"Janis, Janis, Janis," she panted, trying to get her former best-friend/girlfriend's attention. It worked and eventually, Janis stopped and Regina stood there, panting. 

"You're sweating. I didn't know it was possible for you to sweat."

"It's rain," Regina said and of fucking course it was raining. 

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because I didn't, back when we were in high school."

"So chasing me through the rain was your way to make up for making my life a living hell?"

"No, I just-"

"Now, unless you're going to say something meaningful, I'm going to have a nice night in with my _friends_." 

"I used to daydream about us," Regina blurted. Yeah, that definitely caught Janis' attention. "I thought about moving to a big city, or a small-town or a countryside, with you. Where we could just escape society and the world and everything bad in the world." 

"When?"

"High school. Sophomore year. Junior year."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"We never got the right timing." 

The air around them grew heavier, and not just because of the rain.

"I just wish that we did. If you asked me, then, years ago, I would've said yes. I would've gone anywhere with you."

"Even after what I did?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes." 

"I was terrible to you."

"I wasn't exactly a saint either," Janis admitted. "I did a lot of shitty things."

"You did. We both did. Maybe that was part of the appeal." Regina tried to joke, but it didn't really land. 

"But we're not the same people, not anymore." 

"So you don't want to know what could have been?"

"It's too late." 

"Is it really?" 

"When did Regina George turn into the hopeful one?" 

"I grew up, that's what happened."

Janis didn't say anything, just stood there, as the rain poured down on the two of them. 

"We should probably get inside somewhere," Regina said. 

"I could go for pizza right about now. If that's okay with-"

"Yeah, pizza, let's do this." Regina smiled, and it was at least half-genuine. That was enough, Janis thought, hopefully. 

***

It was fun, talking to Regina again. But things with Regina would never work out. Things with her would never work out. They'd hurt each other too much, they'd been so terrible to each other and it was nice to talk, but it wasn't going to last. It wasn't going to stay healthy. 

And yet, Janis couldn't help but find herself wondering if, in another life, maybe she and Regina George could've been together. 

And little did Janis know, that not that far away, Regina George was wondering that very same thing about her. 

**Author's Note:**

> so like?? i'm so sorry this sucks - i know nothing about half these topics and events that go on here - and there's no happy ending but it's janis and regina and if anyone wants, (i say as if this isn't going to get 20 hits) you can use this as like the first bit of a lovers (past) to enemies to lovers story. like. that's a very regina/janis thing. 
> 
> i got inspired by @donnaatroy's 'almost prompts'. they're definitely something and i've been wanting to use them for a while. here's the link: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/401735229252698795/
> 
> and i would like to thank mariah rose faith (praise her) for playing regina as sapphic,,,i don't know where i would be without sapphic regina george. 
> 
> please comment like??? feedback?? and characterization stuff? it's been a while-


End file.
